The present invention therefore deals with the object of stating improved or at least alternative embodiments for a heat recovery apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset and for a method for operating such a heat recovery apparatus, which are characterized in particular by an improved efficiency and/or a simplified construction of the heat recovery apparatus.
According to the invention, this object is solved through the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are subject of the dependent claims.